


Growing up

by Star_Struck_Teen



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Chocolate, Comfort, Coming of Age, Embarrassment, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, Padawan Ahsoka Tano, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Struck_Teen/pseuds/Star_Struck_Teen
Summary: Ahsoka gets her first period on the Resolute. Anakin notices his padawan's discomfort and tries to help her.You can guess how well that went...An arguement leads them to remember.How badly the mission on Zygerria, could have gone.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Growing up

**Author's Note:**

> This is lightly based off of my first experience and I also think this is an under looked topic when it comes to fanfic. 
> 
> Rated teen for little Biology lessons and some swearing.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING FOR BLOOD (don't read the fic if you are easily triggered).

Ahsoka awoke with a terrible cramping pain in her stomach. As she gradually creaked one heavy eyelid open she could feel a headache coming on. She looked at the digital clock on her bedside table, noticing that it was only 3:17 AM. She sat up with a groan, feeling, off. Feeling the cramps suddenly intensify, she got up and was about to go through to her Master's room and ask to go and see Kix...

That was when she sneezed.

That one sneeze.

Ahsoka bolted for the fresher where she noticed a little dark patch on her brown sleep shorts. "No no no." She whispered viciously. She quickly sat on the toilet and pulled the shorts and panties down.

Red.

Red.

Red.

It had come.

It was here.

It.

She was torn between jumping for joy and crying. She didn't know what to think. All she knew is that her sleep cloths where ruined.

"Snips?" Anakin was lightly knocking on the fresher door. Feeling her discomfort and fear mere seconds ago he had dragged himself out of bed to make sure that she was okay. "Ahsoka, are you okay?"

"Shit shit shit." Ahsoka cried, desperately trying to clean herself up.

"Ahsoka, do you need me to come in-"

"No!" Ahsoka blurted out, pulling her ruined clothes back up her legs and flushing the toilet.

"'Soka." Anakin sighed. "What's wrong? Do I need to get Kix for you?"

"No, anyone but Kix please!" Ahsoka rushed to wash her hands, noticing how pale she was in the mirror.

"Then what's-" 

"I STARTED MY KRIFFING PERIOD OKAY!" Ahsoka opened to door, screaming in Anakin's face. Anakin's expression of concern quickly turned to one understanding.

"Oh." Anakin started, scratching the back of his neck.

"Ineedsomesupplies." Ahsoka rushed.

"Sorry Snips, I didn't catch that." 

"I. Need. Some. Supplies." 

"Ah, yes. I can go down to the medbay, We should have some, but if we don't I will order some in." Anakin placed a towel on the edge of Ahsoka's bed, gently easing her down to a sitting position. "Do you, uh, have a preference?" 

"Nah." Ahsoka replied. Arms flung around her stomach as she winced in pain. "Looks like I'm officially a woman now" Ahsoka's neutral face turned to one of disappointment. 

"Oh come on Ahsoka, it can't be that bad." Anakin chuckled, but then realised he had taken a wrong step when Ahsoka's face of discomfort turned into pure anger.

"Not that bad, huh." Rage filled Ahsoka's body and she did not hold back. "NOT THAT BAD!"

"Snips I'm sorry-" 

"DON'T YOU GO AND 'SNIPS' ME! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE BEING A WOMAN!" Ahsoka rose from her place on the end of the bed, wrapping the towel around her waist, (which was surprisingly still a pure white colour) 

Ahsoka's anger soon melted, she started her explanation. "You don't know what it feels like to be looked at." Ahsoka snarled. "As an object."

"You're talking about Zygerria, aren't you?" Anakin arose from the bed and placed a comforting hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. Tracing the edges of the blue and white Chevrons on her lek.

"Remember when you got me out of that cage?" Ahsoka couldn't look her Master in the eye. No, don't call him Master.

"Yeah, did something happen?" 

"Before that, Atai kept on showing up." Ahsoka sighed.

"Did you deck him!" 

Ahsoka laughed. "Nearly threw him off the edge of the palace! Got electrocuted for that though."

"That's my girl. Now, what happened." Anakin's look turned dead serious. He was worried. You could see it in his eyes.

Ahsoka's eyes began to well up with tears. "I- I. H- he."

White, hot, pure rage lit up Anakin's face. "Did he..."

"No." Ahsoka answered, regaining control of herself. "But, he did say. Once the queen was done with you." Tears slipped down her cheeks. 

"That I would be his. His, slave." Ahsoka choked on the last word. 

"But he didn't touch you." Anakin grabbed his Padawan's shoulders, turning her around to face him and shaking her slightly.

"No, he didn't touch me Skyguy."

Anakin's face was flooded with relief. "Oh, thank the force!" Anakin had an arm full of togruta in mere seconds. "I'm sorry you were put in that position 'Soka" 

Ahsoka hissed and Anakin immediately let go. "Sorry, I still have a slight scar from that collar. You just put too much pressure on it." 

"Sorry." Anakin scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit he had.

"I need a shower." Ahsoka removed herself from the embrace. Backing away slowly.

"Right, yes. I will go and get you some stuff."

"Thanks Skyguy! You're the best!" Ahsoka shut the fresher door behind her.

She peeled off the dirty clothes and stepped into the shower and... had her stomach always been that bloated? 

Ahsoka finished washing up and slid out of the somic shower. Just then something slid under the metal door, something in colourful paper.

"Thanks Anakin!" Ahsoka shouted through the door.

She got herself dressed and sorted out and got some tablet painkillers out of the small cabinet. She was in agony, her face was screwed up. 

Anakin saw Ahsoka emerge from the fresher and took her over to her bed. Passing her the heat pad and some water.

"The rest of your, uh, 'supplies' are in your dresser. When you need more. There should already be a bin in the fresher. Do you need anything else? Are you in pain? Should I get Kix?"

"Skyguy calm down. I'm okay." A soft smile from her reassured him.

"Oh, I also snuck into the mess hall and stole some chocolate!" Anakin took out the bar of sweetness and dropped it into Ahsoka's hands.

"Skyguy?"

"Yeah Snips?"

"Can we watch a holomovie? Please." Ahsoka sat up, pulling the blanket from her bed around her shoulders.

"Come on then." Anakin flopped down on his bed and held his arms out.

The arms weren't left empty for long though, before Anakin even had time to think Ahsoka had jumped into the bed and snuggled into his side. Something was shaking next to him though...

"Are you. Purring?" Anakin asked, confusion racking his head.

"Yeah." Ahsoka snuggled closer into Anakin, her face buried in his robes.

"Guess you really are my little loth cat." Anakin chuckled. "Aren't you Snips?" He looked down to see the Togruta had already fallen asleep in his arms.

Anakin smiled, this was the first time in a while he had seen her this content. He didn't even bother to put on a holomovie. He slowly put the remote down. He should really be taking her back to her own bed but he didn't want to disturb his little loth cat.

Anakin wrapped his arms around Ahsoka, holding the heat patch to her belly and wrapping the blanket around himself.

"G'night Snips."

He swore he heard a 'goodnight Skyguy'.


End file.
